


An Imperfectly Perfect Beginning

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Party, Post-Hogwarts, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Hermione has a new job and her friends plan to send her off in style.





	An Imperfectly Perfect Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SomethingWorthFightingFor](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SomethingWorthFightingFor) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> “That thing has a name?!”  
> –Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (book)
> 
> Disclaimer: All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.
> 
> Author's Note: Thank you to my beta for their time and work on this story.

Hermione sighed as she looked around her empty flat. After living here for over ten years, she was finally moving out. She had lived in this flat through her apprenticeship and her six years of working in the research and development department of Malfoy Enterprises in their potions division.

Now, she was moving almost eight hundred kilometres north to teach potions after Minerva finally talked her into taking the position since Slughorn had decided to retire. 

She checked her trusted beaded handbag to make sure she had everything she needed and bent down to pick up the carrier sitting at her feet.

Lifting the carrier to eye level, she looked in and grinned. Apparently, the upcoming journey was not fazing her Kneazle in the slightest. "Are you ready to go to our new home, Lottie?"

The slight twitching of her white tipped lion-like tail was the only response Hermione received.

Hermione laughed. "Looks like it, but first we're going to Hannah's for a party and she's already said that you're welcome to get out and wander while we're there."

One bright golden yellow eye popped open as Hermione continued to talk.

"You like that, don't you?"

A large pointed ear twitched in response.

"Come on, Lottie. We'll be there in a few moments and then I'll let you out."

Hermione lowered her arm and the carrier and then turned around, leaving her flat for the last time. As she stepped through the doorway, the door closed behind her and sealed with a soft woosh. Hermione pulled out her wand and silently disapparated, leaving behind her old life.

Seconds later, Hermione and her familiar appeared in the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron. In the waning light of the setting sun, the shadows of the surrounding buildings shrouded the small area in almost complete darkness.

At the sound of someone behind them, Lottie's eyes shot open, glowing in the dark, and a low growl emanated from the carrier.

"Woah, Granger," a voice exclaimed. "Call off your beast."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around. "What do you expect Lottie to do when you try and sneak up on her, Malfoy? Just sit there quietly? You know better than that."

"I was not sneaking, Granger." Draco Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest and scrunched up his nose. "Why would you give your ghastly beast a name such as Lottie?"

"It's short for Lotus and the flower symbolises rising from dark places. You know I was struggling after the war—"

"We all were," Draco reminded her.

"True," she conceded. "My boyfriend realised this, especially after I lost Crookshanks, and he gave her the name to remind me that even when he's not with me, he's watching over me and that I can get through anything."

"You two are disgustingly sweet together and it makes my teeth hurt."

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon like Ron, doesn't mean that all men are the same way."

"Hey! Don't compare me to Weasley."

Hermione shrugged before she turned and lead the way to the rear entrance where music and the sounds of merriment became louder. "If the wand fits. And you're more like Ronald than you know. He said the same thing about Lottie the other day and I'll tell you the same thing I told him, it's a good thing I know my Kneazle already likes you, otherwise I'd be tempted to let her out and rip you to shreds."

Draco followed at a slight distance. He grinned. "I do have a way with beasts."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, but it's not a good quidditch record."

"Just for that comment," Draco declared as he reached for the door. "I think I'm going to keep the present I was planning to give you."

Hermione winked at him. "No, you won't."

"I think I might," he protested. "I'm really considering it."

"Sure you are, Malfoy." She rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for coming."

"It's a party to send you off, so of course I'm going to be here. I'll be rid of you for the next year."

Hermione shook her head. "The first of September will come and you'll be missing me. And I'll find you wandering the halls of Hogwarts, looking for me. I just know it."

Draco scoffed. "You wish, Granger. I'll be so busy with work that I'll forget all about you completely."

"Keep telling yourself that." She grasped his hand. "Now, let's get in there and have fun."

"You know how to have fun?" Draco snickered as he opened the door.

The sounds spilled out through the now open doorway.

"More than you do," she called out to be heard over those inside. Hermione laughed as she dragged him in behind her.

The two humans and one caged Kneazle made their way through the hallway and into the pub. As they got closer, Hermione dropped Draco's hand so she could set Lottie's carrier down in the little alcove off the hallway and let her out. Draco and Hermione stood in the doorway watching the large mixed group enjoy themselves, house rivalries long forgotten.

Once Lottie was free, she made a beeline for the pub's proprietor.

Hannah spotted the large white and black speckled Kneazle darting in between legs. "Little Lottie, you're here!" The blonde witch picked up Lottie before she looked around. She quickly spotted Hermione still standing in the back doorway with Draco. She tutted and made her way over to them, expertly dodging friends. "No, this will not do at all. You must come in and join us! It is your party after all."

"Of course I'll join you," Hermione replied, smiling at Hannah Finnigan née Abbott.

Hannah gave Hermione a hug, squishing Lottie between the two witches, before turning back to those gathered and pulling out her wand. She noticed that a few people had turned to see where she had gone as she lowered the music. "The witch of the hour is here!"

A cheer went up throughout the pub at Hannah's words and those closest turned to greet her. Soon the brunette witch was swallowed up by the crowd of well wishers.

Hannah looked down at the Kneazle in her arms. "Would you like a treat? I'm pretty sure I've got some mice hiding in the back that you can have."

Lottie's ears perked up at Hannah's words and she meowed in response.

Hannah set her down. "You know where to go." She stood back up as Lottie disappeared, heading towards the back room.

"You do realise that Granger will be mad when she finds out what you've done," Draco mused.

Hannah gestured for Draco to follow her to the bar. "No, she won't. She's the one who suggested it in the first place."

Draco laughed. "Makes sense." He took the drink Hannah handed over to him. "Is everything in place?"

The witch behind the bar grinned and nodded. "Yes, everything is in place. We just have to wait."

"How long?"

"Not sure," Hannah replied. "He didn't say."

"I hope he doesn't bungle it up."

"Nah," Hannah's husband, Seamus Finnigan, said. "He's too besotted with her to mess this up."

Hannah laughed. "Half time time that's when they make mistakes! But I don't see that happening tonight. Now, Draco, please take this wine to Hermione, she looks like she could use a drink."

Silently, Draco did as he was asked and delivered Hermione her wine.

* * *

Hours later, Hermione sat down at the bar and sighed. She hadn't had this much fun in years. Looking out over the crowd, Hermione marveled at not only the sheer number of people that were there, but also the wide variety of former houses and personalities in attendance. If this party had happened ten years ago or even six then you wouldn't have seen as many different people there.

A frown pulled on the corners of her mouth as she realised one person in particular was missing. 

"Wait a minute," she muttered before she scanned the crowd again. Confused as to how she hadn't seen him before. "Where is he?"

"Hermione, is everything okay?"

She turned around at Seamus's question. "What time is it?"

"Half ten," he replied. "Why?"

"Well, I thought—"

A tap on her shoulder cut off the rest of what she was planning to say.

Seamus grinned before he moved back down to the other end of the bar. Hermione gave him a funny look before she turned around to see who had interrupted them. Her eyes widened.

"Where have you been? I was just asking Seamus about you!" She threw her arms around the wizard's neck and hugged him tightly.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her enthusiastic hug. "I got caught up with work and lost track of time. I'm so sorry, my love."

She kissed his cheek. "It's okay. The important thing is that you're here now." She released him and sat back on her stool. "Why don't you grab a drink and then we can mingle with our friends."

"I have something else I want to do first."

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "What's that?"

"Ask you a question." He reached out and grasped her hand, his calloused and smudged hand contrasting with her smooth, ink stained one. He slowly lowered to one knee. "A very important question."

Hermione's eyes widened and she watched in surprise as her boyfriend of almost seven years dug around in one of his pockets.

After a moment, he frowned. "I know it's here somewhere! Now where did I put that box?" He switched hands and pockets and quickly located what he had been searching for. "There we go. I knew I had brought it with me."

She squeezed his hand and chucked. This was not his first time almost losing something only the find it moments later, nor would it be the last, but it was one of the qualities he possessed that she loved most. It reminded her that, despite his efforts to be her perfect match, he was still the boy she'd grown up with. They were both war heroes--equals--but he was still the imperfectly perfect wizard she had grown to love.

Box in hand, he returned his attention to her. "Hermione, I had this whole speech prepared of what I wanted to say to make you understand how much you mean to me, but how do you put that into words?" He took a breath. "You've been there for me since the day we met and while we've had our ups and downs–" she chuckled "–you are the one person I know will never turn your back on me. You're beautiful, brave, ridiculously brilliant, and one of the nicest and most honest people I know. And you have a wicked right hook." He winked at her.

Hermione looked up and caught Draco's eyes as he stood only a few feet away, watching with some more of their closest friends. She grinned as he rolled his eyes. Hermione returned her attention to the wizard at her feet.

"I know I'm not perfect, but I'll do my best to make up for my shortcomings everyday." He fiddled with the box. "What I'm trying to say is, Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me and make me the happiest wizard?"

Hermione didn't hesitate as she nodded, tears running down her cheeks unchecked. "Yes, Neville Franklin Longbottom. A thousand times, yes."

Hogwarts' Herbology professor stood up and gathered her in his arms, spinning in a circle.

Her cry of excitement garnered the attention of more of their friends.

Neville set her back down and opened the box he still held in his hand. He only had seconds to pull the ring out and slip it on her left ring finger before the happy couple was engulfed by those celebrating with them.

"I love you!" Hermione heard over the continued cheering.

She looked up and caught sight of her fiancé halfway across the pub now. "I love you too!" She called back, a grin as bright as his lighting up her face.

Getting engaged wasn't on her agenda for the day, but sometimes things not going according to plan is a good thing.


End file.
